


Lets be fabulous.

by Norefyulle



Series: We are Stars [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/M, Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, No swear words, Paparazzi, Poland is Fabulous, Writing Gets Better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norefyulle/pseuds/Norefyulle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliks and Toris are both young and famous. They need to catch up to the chaotic world of fame. In addition to their new and unfamiliar environment, they have to deal with their feeling for each other. With millions of eyes watching their every move, and with many of those eyes judging them, will they be able to come to terms with their feelings? Or will they just have to push them away?</p><p>I wrote this first chapter when I was 11 years old, and I dont really have any motivation to continue it anymore. I posted it anyway because... I mean, I have it written already, so why not? I won't continue this though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets be fabulous.

***FLASH***

Feliks put his sunglasses on to shield himself from the bright flashing of cameras. If he didn’t, he would be, like, half blind by the time he got to the car!

His three bodyguards were doing their best to keep the reporters and fans away. His personal bodyguard, Toris, stayed near him at all times. Honestly, Toris was more like his best friend that his bodyguard.

Although, he had always been an overprotective best friend, even when they were little.

***FLASH***

The cameras never stopped flashing at Feliks and Toris. Although Feliks was the slightly more famous one, Toris was a celebrity too.

Toris was a child prodigy in martial arts. He had begun learning karate when he was 3 years old and kung fu when he was 5. He had begun taking taekwondo at age 7 and by age 12 he had mastered all three.

By the time he was 13, he was famous as the martial arts prodigy. But what made him even more famous was his unique personality and past school life. Even though he could easily beat all of the school bullies to pulp if he wanted, he was actually the bullied one all throughout elementary school. Somehow he got interviewed on TV and well… the rest is history.

Feliks and Toris had been friends every since 2nd grade. Toris’s parents had discouraged it at first, but eventually after seeing that Feliks had a positive effect on their son’s confidence they had relented.

The only time Toris would use his martial arts skills was to defend Feliks. They got rid of the bully problem and people began to call Toris Feliks’s bodyguard. It must have stuck.

***Flash***

Feliks was a young fashion designer and model. He was also an advocate for LGBTQA rights.

He himself had enjoyed wearing dresses from a young age. In no way was he transgender or a drag queen (surprisingly, Feliks said he didn’t really like their style).

He did identify as a man, but he just happened to wear girl’s clothes occasionally, and fashionable boy’s clothes. His face was what you would call “pretty”. He had flawless skin that he told interviewers he spent hours taking care of. His hair was also close to perfect and he used very expensive hair products to keep it “fabulous”.

He had begun designing all kinds of clothes ever since he could remember, but he was first noticed when he was in 8th grade. It was just by chance that a professional fashion designer was taking a stroll in the park when he saw a middle schooler dressed in sunset orange sketching in a sketchbook.

On that sketchbook were different designs of dresses and shoes. It had caught his eye, and the designer had asked Feliks if he wanted to go to fashion school when he was older. That was when he slowly began being recognized.

Soon, his designs were becoming the most of the most popular ones because of how comfortable yet stylish it was. Feliks’s goal was to make all of his clothes comfortable for the wearer, yet still look stunning.

***FLASH***

As Feliks and Toris stepped into the back of the red bordering on hot pink car, the Polish designer waved to everyone he was leaving behind and flashed them a big white grin.

***click***

The car door clicked shut and both Toris and Feliks let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding.

“I can't believe how chaotic being famous is! I mean, I wouldn't call a couple of months of fame that long, but I expected to get used to it by now. Still, crowds are kinda suffocating huh?”

“Weeeelll, like, I totally would say suffocating, but like, maybe- hmm what’s a good word? Oh yeah, like, crazy. None of all those long difficult words other people use like constricting and like, as you said, suffocating. I think just plain crazy totally suits it better.”

Toris lets out a laugh. “What ever you say Feliks.”

“Sure Liet!” The blond flicks his perfectly conditioned hair over his shoulder only for it to go back to its place within a couple of seconds. Feliks rested his head on Toris’s shoulder.

This might have been seen as odd, but Toris and their driver were used to this behavior. They expected Feliks to be affectionate, and if he wasn’t, they knew something was wrong.

For a while the two young men sat in silence, watching to scenery as they made their way to their house.

Yes. _Their_ house.

***Thud***

Feliks slammed the door as he ran inside. Toris, who was ahead of him and already inside, jumped at the loud sound.

“Feliks! Please, don’t slam the door!”

“Aww! Like, why Liet? I’m just like, totally excited to be back home!” Toris just sighed.

He would never understand where his blond friend’s endless amount of energy came from. He looked out the window and watched their driver drive away.

Toris just sighed again.

***Ring Ring Ring***

Feliks and Toris both froze when they heard the phone ring. Feliks sprinted over to the home phone with amazing speed and picked it up.

Toris sat down on the couch in the living room that was close enough to the phone to hear Feliks’s part of the conversation.

“Oh! Like, Hey Eddie!” Toris chuckled quietly under his breath, knowing that his brother hated that nickname.

However, according to Feliks, calling him Eduard wasn’t as fabulous.

“So like, why’d you call? Something up?”

...

“Oh~ A TV Interview? With who?”

...

“Aw! Like, why can’t you tell me Eddie? You always tell me to hand Liet the phone!” Feliks looked slightly upset, but Toris knew that it would fade soon.

He got up from the couch and headed towards the phone.

“Hey, Feliks, I think I should take the phone now. I mean, Eduard is asking for me right?”

Feliks just gave an over-exaggerated sigh and said, “Fine. I’ll like, hand the phone over to Liet now.”

After passing the phone to his more soft spoken friend, Feliks strutted off to his brightly colored room.

“So, Eduard, did I hear Feliks say TV Interview?”

“Yeah. I just got a request from the- Argh!” All of a sudden it seemed like someone was fighting Eduard for the phone.

Shouts of “Stop it!” and “Give it to me!” were heard. The second voice in the phone sounded like Raivis, but why would he be fighting for the phone?

It seemed like Raivis had won, somehow, and he was now talking to a slightly confused, slightly amused, Toris Laurinaitis.

“T-Toris! Toris! You won’t believe it!” Raivis was _shouting_.

To put it bluntly, the brown haired Lithuanian was very surprised.

“Um… Raivis! You’re… very exited.”

“O-oh. I-I, um, sorry about that! But seriously, I have some amazing news for you!”

“Is it about that TV interview? I was getting excited about that. Feliks has never been on an actual show before. On the news maybe, but never on TV himself being recorded.”

“Yes! A-and what Edwuard was about to tell you, I-I’ve just got some news that will make it even more amazing!”

Toris could hear Eduard exclaiming “What news?!” in the background. And to say the least he was very curious as to what was going on.

“W-well, I g-got a notification saying that instead of doing a normal interview at the Hero Station,-“

“Hero Station!?” The brunette’s eyes almost popped out.

Hero Station had started about five years ago. At first, people made fun of its name saying it was both ridiculous and childish, but it soon rose to the top ranks.

One of the reasons it got so popular, were the two interviewers. The first interviewer’s name was Alfred F. Jones.

He had an eccentric personality with a never ending supply of questions. The important thing was that every single question managed to get something new or interesting out of the person he was interviewing.

People joked that he would do well interrogating prisoners for the military.

It was probably true.

The second interviewer was Alfred’s younger brother. His name was Matthew Williams.

Although they were brothers, they didn’t share the same surname.

It was very complicated, but they were both orphans and Alfred got adopted by an American family while Matthew was adopted by a Canadian one.

Somehow, they reunited.

Matthew had an odd ability to go unnoticed. He could turn practically invisible.

Almost all the celebrities and people who were interviewed on the Hero Station forgot about him at one point and apologized profusely at another.

Matthew admitted that it could grow frustrating, but he said that now at Hero Station he was learning to enjoy his “Invisible Man” effect. His job as a Host wasn’t his main job.

In fact, he grew famous as a professional hockey player. He was one of the best.

These two brothers made the show very interesting and at the young age of 19 they became famous in America, Canada, and other major countries.

***CRASH***

“Liet!!! Did I totally just hear the words Hero Station?!” A bright yellow Pole wearing a facial mask, bolted across the house and halted abruptly in front of a startled Lithuanian.

Raivis was still talking. “Well, E-Eduard was going to tell you that you were going to have an interview with Hero Station in four days. I-I know, sh-short notice right? A-anyway, I came to tell you that you two are going to be in a special episode interview. A-and guess what? It’s g-going to be live!”

This time, Feliks shrieked loud enough to be heard for miles.

**Author's Note:**

> It is my personal belief that Feliks does not only wear pink, pink, and pink, but a variety of bright and happy colors. For example, Bright yellow, blue, green, red, orange, etc.  
> ~Norefyulle~


End file.
